Temptation
by SparklingPinky
Summary: Mokuba tries really hard to make Seto become more open with the world but with what coast and how will this change Seto's life and his company?


My schedule was full enough even for me but Mokuba insisted on going out tonight. It wasn't enough for him that I was extremely tired and irritated to change his mind. He wanted to see the opening of a new dueling arena, the biggest from our town, that by surprise it wasn't mine. Of course I won't leave things this way, at one point I will make some time and project a bigger one, but right now I was extremely booked. I was the first one receiving an invitation to this grand opening, yet I tried badly to hide it from Mokuba knowing his reaction and his desire to participate. For me it was a completely waste of my time and attention, but I guess Mokuba always had this ability to make me agree with him no mate what circumstances. Maybe that's the reason I have agreed his friendship with the dweeb patrol, with I strongly can't sand. Let's say it was his special ability.

I sincerely pity all those people that spend their time on the spot light, doing nothing with their lives. Probably that's why I would prefer staying home and to something productive for myself and for my company, but no! Mokuba wants to see all those worthless media stars that will join the opening. I guess I'll cope with it this time. For Mokuba.

It was late enough for me to make my appearance so we got up in my limo and made our way to the party. Mokuba was incredibly elegant in his black costume and a red bow at his neck. He was looking pretty mature for a kid. Sometimes I just can't admit that time passed so was now 14 and ready to live every second of his age while my patience was growing weak with every teen reaction of his.

We arrived in no time and a bunch of paparazzi immediately spot us and started annoying me with their cameras and their bad attitude. They were stupid enough to have the right to shut up! I hate fame and this type of publicity. It's a waste of intelligence. If they even have something left of it. On the other side, Mokuba liked being the center of attention, yet he hated doing interviews. He was well known between all this media star, especially by slacker s that want to get at my company.

The interior of the arena was pretty impressive, yet for me was nothing impossible to overcome. Mine will definitely be ten times bigger and better updated. After all, I am the owner of the bigger game company in this world. If something was made to be impressive then it's by default designed by me.

I had no interest in none of those people that were showing off their expensive clothes and cheap attitude. For me they were nothing. And for my night to be perfect I had obviously to bump into the mutt and his pathetic friends. As duelists, they were invited too at the event. I was really grateful that our table was far from the geek army so I could enjoy at least some good wine, not having to see Wheeler's pathetic underdog face. He was disgusting me. After we settled down, immediately people came to greet us and have a chat. I'm not too much of a social type, yet I had to be polite and do an effort to answer as nice as I could to all that people. I was used with this kind of particular treatment. After all, I am the one and only Seto Kaiba. I finally decided to make my way to one of my business partners and have a little discussion with him just to make sure I haven't actually wasted all of my night in this place. Even though I strongly hate Pegasus and his fancy way of living, my business interest had to meet this arrogant man. We started to talk about a new method of improving the system and lowering the price in order for everyone to buy it. More products sold means more money and more prestige for my company. It was an affordable compromise. I was really getting to a point when Pegasus stopped talking and started to wave after someone. I wasn't too curious to turn my head, but I felt incredibly ignored. That lunatic wasn't even listening to what I had to say! He was really getting on my nerves. How dares he!

With a huge pathetic smile on his sickly face he introduced me a girl that came next to us. So he was waving at some young girl. How pathetic.

-My, my. It has been such a long time my dear! How are you doing!? They started to hug each other in front of me I felt like jumping over the window. Who would hug this creep? Apparently this girl that knew him for a long time hasn't any problems hugging an old frog. Great! This scene was like one of Mokuba's late drama shows that he can't never miss.

-But where are my manners? Oh, my apologies mister Kaiba. This is Miss Hamylton. Erin, this is my dear fellow and business associate Seto Kaiba.

-A pleasure to meet you. I said politely after we shaked hands. Actually, it was no pleasure. This woman interrupted me from something important that Pegasus seems to avoid. Was he up to something or just in love with this young girl? Truthfully speaking, she was incredibly beautiful. I'm definitely not that type that looks after woman or senses particularities at them. My experience with girl isn't that comprehensive, but this girl was really beautiful .Although she came into a wrong moment I couldn't ignore her. She kept on talking something with Pegasus while I was still staring at her. I felt stupid when I realized she left and said goodbye and I didn't even said something back, being to occupied at analyzing her. I really felt like a rudimental teenager too compulsive to control his reactions.

-Let me guess, Kaiba-boy. Tonight I might have introduced to you the love of your life!

He started to laugh and I turned really angry. I felt ashamed of my reaction and my lack of ability of hiding my thought toward this woman.

-Nonsense! I yell at him! I don't have time for things like and your stupid ToonWorld ! Grow up for once , would you!

I left in a rush to my table and ordered some red wine. I was living one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! An worst, Pegasus had to be the one present at it! Screw all this nonsense! I have things to take care of!


End file.
